


自由恋爱的街道

by Blowwater_company



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 2211, 6711 - Freeform, M/M, 勋柱, 柱受, 艾柱
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blowwater_company/pseuds/Blowwater_company
Summary: CP: All11向，柱受向Warning: AU+严重OOC，有年龄操作，没有节操和底线，通篇是雷，接受再看。请勿上升真人。
Relationships: Bottom!Lee Juyeon, Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Kudos: 12





	1. 自由恋爱的街道01

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇为2211。  
> 有轻微强制成分，轻微Dirty Talk，接受再看。
> 
> 感谢基友友情翻译日语部分～日语我真的完全不懂，真心感恩(双手合十

空气中蔓延着奇怪的脂粉味，那是孙英宰熟悉的味道。

他也不懂为什么这群日本人要带他来这个地方。本以为应酬也就是那么一两顿饭的事，没想到前一秒在饭桌上刚敲定完合同，下一秒就被他们簇拥着带到了这条看起来十分古色古香的街道来。

那桃粉色的灯光，还有各式各样漂亮的女孩，身上圆润到不能一手掌握的胸脯和臀肉，都晃得孙英宰不知道该看哪里好。为了避免误会，他趁着大家都没有注意他的时候，迅速地在手机上搜索了一下这条街道的名字。

飞田新地。

即使文化差异明显，孙英宰也很快猜到了这群日本人的想法。本想借着语言不通打发掉对方，还未等他说出口，对方就熟门熟路地把他领进了街道里。

脂粉的香气越发的浓郁扑鼻，混合着一些不知何处飘来的酒精发酵过的气味，熏得孙英宰频频想皱起眉头。

出于礼貌，他还试图拒绝这些“好意”，但很显然，他的日语水平还没能让这群居心不良的人退却，反而更加积极地说要进行“日美文化”的交流。

呵，日美文化交流，孙英宰内心冷哼了一声。

真要招待的话，也应该找更高级的吧？好歹应该直接送来酒店，要专门来飞田新地找……

也不知道这些樱花游女有多脏。

孙英宰内心算是记下了。明面上他还保持得体的笑容，表示对日本夜游文化感到新奇；暗地里他早就在脑子里把合同梳理了一遍，打算今晚就把条款改了，这种不讲究的招待实在让他不爽至极。

毕竟，即使敲定了合同，还没签署的那就是废纸一张。

对方看孙英宰频频发出感叹，却丝毫没有入手的想法，就有点忍耐不住了，“青春街里有那么多漂亮的樱花，Eric桑有喜欢的吗？”

“啊……这个，我不太喜欢这种类型的。”孙英宰故作不好意思地用生疏的日语回答道。

这下轮到这群日本人为难了。他们早就做过调查，这次和他们签约的美国代表可是出了名的男女不忌。本想着带他体验一下日系风俗娘的柔软甜美，好让以后合作更加顺利，没想到对方根本不感兴趣。

正愁着要怎么圆这个场，只见一直走在前方的孙英宰突然停下了脚步。

难道是看上了谁吗？日本人内心狂喜，立马往前走了几步看看是哪家漂亮的小樱花被挑剔的孙英宰看上了。

只见孙英宰目光所视的那家店内，一名柔美的兔女郎娇娇软软地朝着他们挥手示意，而坐在她隔壁的并不是上了年纪的妈妈桑，而是一个正襟危坐、全身黑色西装的保镖。

那群日本人迅速反应过来，“原来Eric桑喜欢这种类型啊，如果不嫌弃的话，请让我给您安排吧。”

“好啊。”孙英宰虽然回答了，但目光始终没有从那家店移开。“I want him.”

日本人连连称是，正准备上前付费，刚走了两步，才反应过来。

Him，指得是那个保镖吧？

而孙英宰根本没有理会隔壁的日本人满脸苦恼地在商量什么，他眼里看到的，鼻子闻到的，都只有那个正襟危坐的男人。

剪裁得当的黑色西装衬得他像是一尊绝美的雕塑，垂下的眼眸压根就没抬眼看过一直注视他的孙英宰。但是他身上散发出来的味道让孙英宰有种熟悉感，清爽的桦木香气混杂着少量的尼古丁，劈开了混杂在街道上的各式脂粉味，直接窜到了他的鼻腔内。

这是孙英宰在这条街道上走了这么长时间以来，久违得感到呼吸顺畅。

而且他认真观察了一下那个男保镖的脸，还挺符合孙英宰一贯的取向。

反观那群日本人，商量了许久，终于是和那个男保镖搭上了话。只见那个男保镖蹙着眉听完那些日本人说的话，最后也没直说答应还是不答应，只是站了起身，拿起手机打起了电话。

站在几步外的孙英宰依旧望着那个男保镖，仿佛要把人剥干净的眼神根本没移开过。如果不是他见多识广，这样的身材足以让不少愣头青吞咽不及快要流下来的口水。

男保镖很高，他的双腿长直有力，从下往上看的话会看到流畅的臀线直达劲瘦的腰身。即使被黑西装遮盖，孙英宰也能想象到他的胸腹的线条有多细腻柔润。仅有几寸露出的颈部肌肤透出蜜色光泽，如果在那上面留下一些痕迹的话，那真的是太漂亮了。

还未等孙英宰继续脑补，男保镖就已经打完了电话。只见他面无表情地点了点头，那群日本人就掏出了一叠厚厚的日元给他。显然，今晚孙英宰即将能享受到如此极致的美味了。

打点完一切，那群日本人就领着男保镖走到了孙英宰面前，“Eric桑，接下来就请好好享受吧。我们就不打扰了。”

那个男保镖表情并未有太多的变化，站定后垂下了头，并没有直视孙英宰，“Eric桑，今晚请多多指教了。”

男保镖的日语听起来软绵绵的，和他的外表实在相差甚大。被软绵绵的发音可爱到的孙英宰不露声色，向那群日本人点头示意了一下，他们便识相的离开了。而那个男保镖，则是一直保持着刚才的姿势，他主动地牵起了孙英宰的手，“Eric桑，这边请。”

孙英宰也乐得被牵。那个保镖很安静，手也很大，可以很轻易的包裹住他的手，手掌上的小茧磨得他的手掌有点痒。

被牵住后，孙英宰才发现，那个保镖的身材原要比他刚才远远观望的时候火辣。即使仅能看到背面，圆润的臀线在运动机制下，把保镖身上剪裁得当的西装裤挤出一条又一条细致的折痕。

这是无声胜有声的诱惑。

而且这个保镖很细心，或许他早就发现了自己要比孙英宰高半个头的事实。无论做什么，他也一直半垂着头，确保不会因为自己过于高大的身材而影响到客人“品尝”的心情。

这点让孙英宰很满意。

孙英宰本想着反过来握紧保镖的大手，但没想到的是，目的地已经到了。毕竟在这“自由恋爱”的旧街道里，有得是适合“谈恋爱”的老房子。

保镖领着他走进了不知哪条巷子里的一间看起来少说也有上百年历史的老房子里。孙英宰本以为房子会破破烂烂的，打开门才发现，房子和想象中完全不一样。

暖橘色的灯光洒在了玄关上，比起外面桃色的挑逗，更像是在家里的感觉。保镖奉上的室内拖鞋也是质感朴实的棉拖鞋，踩上去十分的软绵舒适。孙英宰想再四处看看，却又被保镖握住了手，领上了二楼。

二楼的结构简单多了，卧室以及浴室。卧室还是传统的榻榻米。

卧室里没有过多的摆设，只有整理好的枕被，以及一张小巧的原木色茶几，以及同是原木色的衣帽架。保镖很贴心地帮他脱下西装外套，仔细整理好才挂上衣帽架。

接下来应该就是进入主题了吧，孙英宰想。

正准备把人搂近一点，没想到只捞回了空气。孙英宰都怀疑这个保镖是不是后脑勺有眼睛，怎么就那么精准地避开了他的手臂，还语气毕恭毕敬地请他稍等。

稍等的结果是，保镖奉上了一杯冰好的乌龙茶，然后又是一句请稍等，就从房间内出去了。

孙英宰虽然表面平静无波，内心已经开始蠢蠢欲动。

就看看你玩什么花样。

但实际上等待的时间并不算短。腕表的秒针一圈又一圈地转着，镶着碎钻的分针从零度旋转到了九十度，保镖才施施然出现在孙英宰的面前。

孙英宰已经有点不满，让客人等那么就可不是什么合格的招待礼仪。可是当保镖靠近他，帮他解开领带时，更加清晰分明的桦木香味窜入了孙英宰的鼻腔。

“好久没试过等人等这么久了。”不满早就在保镖靠近时消失殆尽，孙英宰伸手摸向他的短发，微微带点湿气的发尾抚过他的指尖。而保镖依然保持着垂下头的姿势，微红的脸颊像是在提前预告一些不可告人的情节。

孙英宰开始有点期待接下来的时间。

不过他不打算怜香惜玉，保镖的西装外套和领带被他有些粗暴地脱了下来，随手扔在了角落。刚打算动手脱掉保镖身上剩余碍事的衣物，却被保镖握住了手。

“请让我……服侍你吧。”还是软绵绵的日文敬语，语毕，保镖便开始把自己身上衬衫的纽扣一个一个解开。

孙英宰挑了挑眉，当作答应。只是这么近距离的观察保镖的一举一动，让早就不是毛头小子的孙英宰也有点把持不住。

西裤早已脱下，衬衫长长的下摆刚好挡住一部分隐秘区域的灰色布料，保镖跪坐下来后，还能看到他的发丝被橘黄色的灯光折射出暖金色的柔光。

看起来很大的手比想象中要灵巧，从松开皮带到解开裤链堪称迅速。保镖英挺的鼻尖主动凑近孙英宰，他垂下眼睛，小心翼翼地用牙齿把内裤拉下来，任由孙英宰那半硬的性器打在他的脸上。

整个画面不能更冲击了。

孙英宰忍不住深深吸了一口气。

保镖那英俊的脸蛋像是在蹭着名贵皮草那般蹭着孙英宰的性器。明明是在做下流的事情，但他那轻闭着的双眼和本就微微上挑的眼尾，又纯洁得像是圣母怀中的圣子。

没蹭多久，修长的手指就握住了孙英宰，形状漂亮的嘴唇轻轻地在涨得紫红的头部亲了一下，接着便把半截性器吞入口中。

湿热的体感让孙英宰久违地感受到什么叫头皮发麻。与以前的床伴不一样，保镖的口交技术算不上好，但他一次比一次吞得深，甚至好几次因为深喉发出了黏糯的呻吟，近乎要被呛到也并未停止下来。

望着保镖被生理盐水浸润的眼睛，口腔却被孙英宰填得满满的样子，他久违地来了逗人的兴致。

“把你戳坏好不好？”

保镖闻言，只是缓缓吐出已经硬到紫红的性器，微垂着的眼睛透着无辜，“悉随尊便。”

闻言的孙英宰乐得笑了出声，眼下保镖那无辜的眼神莫名地激发了他体内深藏许久的暴虐分子。他一边扶着保镖的后脑勺，一边捏着保镖的下巴便把硬得发疼的性器直接塞入他的口中。他并不理会保镖是否会因此呛到，就自顾自地大力耸动起来。

保镖一点都不意外孙英宰的行为，他只是努力地把口张得更大，好让孙英宰能更加深入他。甚至好几次，他主动地把头伸前，鼻尖一点一点地蹭着孙英宰紧绷着的下腹，喉咙一阵一阵地试着吞咽探索他喉咙深度的性器。

这种不管不顾的深喉让孙英宰十分舒爽，仿佛连灵魂都要被吸走了，口腔到喉咙湿暖又紧窒地包裹着他，快感更是一波接着一波地来。保镖自觉地用空出来的双手抚慰着囊袋，若不是他的嘴巴太小，可能连囊袋也会试着含进嘴里。

孙英宰很少会在正式做之前先用口交射一次，他更喜欢绵长悠远的快感。但这次的体验比过往的每一次都要强烈得多，他近乎是毫无选择，神经一松就射在了保镖的嘴里。保镖本来就因为身体的条件反射而浸湿了眼眶，现下被强制咽下所有精液后更是呛到眼圈泛红，像只要哭了的兔子那般，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

爽完一轮的孙英宰终于想起要对人温柔一点，他用手顺了顺保镖柔软的头发，保镖那侧边被剔短的短发像是这世上最名贵的天鹅绒，每一次划过都会撩搔着孙英宰的掌心。孙英宰本想等保镖缓过气再继续做的，他眼神无意间扫过保镖身上那撑起来的灰色布料，看起来有点湿漉漉的。

当下的孙英宰眼神就暗了下来。

他一把推过保镖，本来就有些坐不稳的保镖一下子侧倒在榻榻米上，他那圆润流畅的臀线和又长又直的双腿无助地随着引力伏倒在榻榻米上，任由居高临下的孙英宰用眼神扫过一遍又一遍。

如果仔细看的话，可以发现灰色布料的后方，有一个硬币大小的区域被洇成了深灰色。而发现了这块深灰色区域的孙英宰，近乎是急不可耐到粗暴地把保镖这遮蔽下体的灰色布料拉扯了下来。

保镖那干净泛着粉色色泽的性器被迫露了出来，马眼持续吐着的清液少了内裤承载，只好顺着重力滑落在榻榻米上。

看着这一切的孙英宰很想去触碰他，但眼下，他有更重要的事情要做。他蹲了下来，伸手翻开保镖的臀瓣，一截泛着幽绿色泽的玻璃物什露在了小穴的外面，而肉粉色的小穴还在一下一下地吸咬着玻璃物什，像是吞不够的样子。

真是一具好色的身体，孙英宰心想。

但他毫无怜悯之心，伸手就捏紧那幽绿色，随即恶意地旋转了几下。听到保镖夹杂着不知是痛苦还是满足的嘤咛后，更是狠下心一下子全部抽了出来。

借着灯光，孙英宰才发现，那幽绿色原来是胡萝卜叶子的模样，而被小穴咬住不放的部分，则是藏着一些不规则小凸点的可爱粉红色胡萝卜。原来这是一根小巧的胡萝卜造型的玻璃按摩棒。

孙英宰深呼吸了一下，试图调整自己过快的心跳。他捏着那根玻璃胡萝卜的叶子，故意在保镖眼前展示这根胡萝卜有多么的湿润，甚至连润滑液都挂了许多在上面，“原来这就是你让我等那么久的原因啊。”

被刚才一系列刺激弄得身体有些发软的保镖，选择了把头埋入手臂来逃避孙英宰戏谑的眼神。其实他也无法避开孙英宰的“炫耀”太久，最后只好抬眼望向别处，糯糯地回答，“刚才的兔女郎说……”

“‘虽然客人选择了她身边的小公兔，但是作为小母兔也应该送上一点礼物聊表心意’……”

“这根……胡萝卜，是她送给客人的礼物。”

说到这里，保镖莫名有些委屈，“……我试了好久才把‘礼物’包装好的。”

孙英宰敛起了戏谑，语气平淡地仿佛是在讨论天气，“哦？是吗？”

“但我没有很想要被‘礼物’抢先啊。”

不等保镖反应过来，孙英宰就一把搂起保镖劲瘦的腰，下身毫无遮掩的保镖几乎是直接跨坐在了孙英宰身上。

性器与性器已经靠近了彼此，刚刚被吮吸到水亮的，以及马眼淅淅沥沥地吐着清液的，都是湿漉漉滑溜溜的状态。孙英宰先是引导着保镖用大手帮自己戴上套，再同时包裹住两根性器，接着便开始吮舔保镖的颈侧。

他从第一次见保镖的时候已经在肖想，如果在蜜色的脖颈上留下牙印的话，肯定很可爱。

所以，渐渐地，轻柔的吮舔演变成了啃咬，横在脖颈上的齿列越发地用力。好像是被咬疼了，保镖试图推开孙英宰，却发现对方力气也不小，“抱歉，在身上留下痕迹的话并不包含在之前的协商范围里。”

孙英宰置若罔闻，只是齿列最后用力一咬后就松口了，看到齿印完美地刻在了蜜色的脖颈上，孙英宰开心地笑了，“等会你开个价吧。”

此时的保镖连开口拒绝的空隙都没有，因为孙英宰已经把手伸到他的身后，手指正不深不浅地在他后穴内抽插着。刚刚含过胡萝卜的后穴正处于饥饿的时刻，手指的到来虽然不能填满，但多少缓解了空虚。快感的遥控器已经被别人掌控，保镖现下能做的，只剩下不住地喘息。

从一根手指增加到三根手指，也就不过区区几分钟的时间。就在手指搅动的某个瞬间，保镖突然垂下头，无力地伏在孙英宰身上，喘息声和呻吟声混合在一起，听起来情色不已。

这送上来的，不吃的话，好像太浪费了点。

于是乎孙英宰一边加速搅动手指，一边再次吮咬保镖的颈侧。从蜜色的颈侧，到紧绷出漂亮线条的锁骨。锁骨那处缺乏阳光照射的肌肤比颈侧白净了不少，孙英宰还故意在肤色分界线那里吸出漂亮的草莓印子，不止一个的程度。

他无意让保镖先达到高潮，所以就在保镖绷紧腰肌的那瞬间，孙英宰便迅速抽出手指，任由保镖附在他身上大喘气，却得不到任何抚慰。

被官能控制大脑的保镖眼睛湿漉漉地，无法被填满的饥饿感袭击着他的身体。他知道接下来的行为在青春街里会被称为“逾越”，甚至是不能被接受的，但他还是做了。他主动抬起腰，不等孙英宰答应与否，自顾自地扶正了他的性器，便一点一点地用后穴吞了进去。

可惜孙英宰并不打算让保镖如愿，即使他也早已硬得不行。他用双手捏住保镖那两瓣极富弹性的臀肉，并且不断地施力，捏得臀肉都变形了，就是不让保镖彻底吞入他的性器。

保镖那双漂亮的眼睛直直地望向孙英宰，甚至上翘的眼尾都盛不住眼泪，几颗调皮的眼泪直接滴落在孙英宰的下腹上，像是在乞怜孙英宰能仁慈地对待他。

平素的孙英宰并不是那种不讲道理的人，甚至对他过往的情人床伴都算得上十分绅士。但不知为何，面对这个保镖时，他总无法控制自己那坏透了的心思一个接一个地冒出来。他不否认他是记仇的，保镖方才的那句话，更是刺激到他。

所以无论保镖眼神再怎么可怜，他都不为所动——直到保镖突然贴近他。眼前只剩下白花花的胸肉，甚至肉粉色的乳尖都送到了孙英宰的唇上。保镖毫无预警地凑近，让孙英宰有点惊讶，接着耳边又听到了保镖那软绵绵的日文敬语。

“……求你了。”

呼出来的热气搔得孙英宰耳朵痒痒的，但他很享受这一刻，“这只小公兔可真是好色啊……”

捏住保镖臀肉的双手一下子松了力道，本就在向下施力的保镖没能控制好力道，肉穴猛地一下子吃下了孙英宰整根硬挺。强烈的刺激让保镖连一句完整的话都说不出来，被瞬间填满后的他，只能张大着嘴，发出几个意味不明的单音节。

而孙英宰，连给予保镖适应的时间都十分吝啬。嘴唇衔咬住保镖的乳尖，舌尖有一下没一下地围着乳尖划圈。他的双手紧扣住保镖劲瘦的腰，直接大开大合地操了起来。

可怜的保镖，连控制自己的力气都要被快感剥夺了。坚挺的性器不时地擦过他最敏感的穴肉，却从不停留。快感一阵一阵地掠过身体，濒临高潮却达不到。他难耐地靠近孙英宰，想要对他说些什么，却发现自己除了呻吟，根本连话都说不好。

孙英宰此时则选择放开保镖的乳尖，改投到他的喉结。喉结甫被衔咬了几下，他就听到保镖喉咙里发出一些黏浊的单音节。像是被羽毛扫过耳廓般，几个单音节也让孙英宰莫名感到一阵微妙的颤栗感。

其实孙英宰很喜欢保镖这种状态，比起像是在示弱，不如说是柔软——在自己身下，任由自己予取予求的柔软。

现在的保镖已经腰软得不行，只能任由孙英宰按倒在榻榻米，再被欺压上来。身体被快感彻底操控，思维早就成了浆糊，连自己的双腿什么时候紧紧扣在孙英宰的腰上也不知道了。他的身体像是在半空中失重，又像是在大海里沉没，唯二的依靠就是那双扣住自己腰的手，还有下身那紧密的连接。

只是身下的操弄渐渐慢了下来，保镖有些迷惑，他抬起被生理盐水洇湿了的眼睛望向孙英宰。只见孙英宰手撑着榻榻米，一脸好整以暇的表情，居高临下地望着保镖。

“想要吗？”轻佻的语气，却是让人很难拒绝的邀请。

而保镖几乎是下意识的，点了点头。

甚至害怕孙英宰反悔，保镖轻轻地用双腿夹了夹他的腰，告诉孙英宰他早就准备好了。

难得孙英宰大发善心。毕竟这种极致紧密的包裹实在太过舒服，虽然喜欢绵长悠远的快感，但偶尔疯狂极端的感觉也不错。他又捞起了保镖的腰，让他更贴近自己，接着平时锻炼有素的腰身开始发力，每一次深入都像是要把灵魂捅穿那般。

保镖已经快要在快感的浪潮里翻船。这种过分探究身体深度的感觉太过强烈，他浑身像是在凶猛的海浪里颠簸的扁舟，只能随着孙英宰的动作翻来覆去。

实际上他并不知道的是，他的身体早已主动地去接纳别人。孙英宰每一次抽插都会迎来每寸穴肉的热烈欢迎，或是缠绕，或是紧绷，每一分每一秒都像不知羞涩为何物般那样告诉孙英宰，这具身体喜欢死了这种不管不顾的快感。

而这种不管不顾，很快就让保镖迎来了高潮。脑子瞬间一片空白，身体却不自觉地紧绷，酸软的腰间弓起了宛如新月般的弧度，马眼更是不能自控地流出了更多透明的前液。

保镖无措地想要搂住孙英宰，以求得到安慰。而孙英宰也确实让他搂住自己的脖颈，重新再跨坐在自己身上。只是，孙英宰并不打算给予多少温存，他扒下保镖身上早已因为一连串动作而皱巴巴的衬衫，胡乱地擦掉保镖因为流出的前液而弄得湿漉漉的下体，再一把扔开——他的“大餐”，可是现在才开始。

无需固定保镖的腰身，孙英宰只要轻轻托举起他的臀部，再松开双手的力道，就能让自己轻轻松松地插到深处。只是可怜的保镖，本就在高潮的余韵当中还未回神，又被更强烈的感觉剥夺了身体所有感知的官能。

他一颤一颤地，被快感统治的身体根本无法自主，只好伏在孙英宰肩窝里喘着气呻吟。而孙英宰则是再次光顾上保镖漂亮的脖颈和锁骨，啃咬出更多的痕迹。

连被耻毛磨蹭过度的不适感都快感觉不到了，保镖的身体再一次拉起了即将高潮的警报。孙英宰则是不急不忙，他还耐心地舔咬了几下保镖的耳垂，再抽空在他耳边说了几句话。

“Hey, little pony, so fuckin’gorgeous riding me.”

“Shake your honey butt for me, huh?”

保镖绯红着脸，生理眼泪顺着漂亮的脸颊滑落到孙英宰的肩窝里。他已经无暇去分辨孙英宰究竟说了什么，他只是顺着本能，吐出甜腻又可爱的呻吟，努力地摇摆着他发软的腰肢，尽可能地在孙英宰身上汲取更多的快感。

这次孙英宰不再忍耐，适时的拥抱欲望是他一向的人生准则。他不管保镖是否承受得住，腰臀间的发力越来越猛，穴肉与性器之间抵死缠绵带来的极致快感让他兴奋得浑身在颤抖。

快感爆发远要比想象中强烈，全身肌肉紧绷到快要到达极限，血液迅速地下身流动。射出的瞬间，孙英宰以为自己连脑浆都要射出去了——毕竟这是场让自己十分舒爽的性爱。

刚才还在呻吟的保镖，现在只能吐出模糊不清的气音。他伏在孙英宰的肩窝里，双臂无力地挂在他肩膀上，身体一颤一颤地流出了混合着精水的前液，显然他也早已再次达到了高潮。

爽完的孙英宰把保镖放在了一旁的枕被上。被强烈快感袭击过后，保镖全身还在不住的发颤，他只好让保镖侧过身，像是给猫咪顺毛那样，用手不断拂过他的后背，试图让他好受一点。早已失神的保镖连抬眼的力气都快没有了，被生理眼泪浸湿的眼尾都染上了红，十分可怜的模样。

好像做得太狠了点，孙英宰心想。

他很少会在事后会和床伴温存，这次也应当不例外。看对方实在可怜的样子，孙英宰还是大发善心了一次。他半搂半抱地抱起了保镖，让他身体的重量彻底靠在自己身上。让人意外的是，他并不觉得保镖很重，甚至他觉得自己可以轻而易举地把人横抱在肩上。

于是乎他就这样做了，也不管这姿势舒服与否。像是抱着个很大的毛绒玩具那样，他就这么抱着保镖径直走入了浴室清理。

当然这是有代价的，只要和保镖在浴室里和枕被上再做一次就好了。

事后的保镖已经快要脱力了，但他还是坚持要送客。勉强自己站稳，努力穿上挂在衣架上的日式短款浴衣，即使双腿腰间都在不自主地发软，他还是把孙英宰送到了大门。

看在眼里的孙英宰只觉得这个保镖足够有趣，他本想留下保镖的联系方式，却被保镖摇摇头，以语言不通这种蹩脚的理由拒绝了。最后只好问他的名字——从进门到做完爱，好几个小时过去了，他都不知道保镖叫什么名字。

保镖沉默了许久，最后还是顶不住孙英宰的坚持，“我叫じゅういち*。”

不给说真名么？真有趣。孙英宰心想。

他把自己的名片递给了保镖，“下次有机会的话，可以联系我。”

保镖接过后只是无言地点了点头，上挑的眼尾让眼神看起来十分无辜。孙英宰本想亲他一下——刚才做的时候只顾着让保镖发出更多甜蜜的呻吟，连接吻都不曾有过。

却被保镖适时地打断了他，“计程车来了，Eric桑。”

孙英宰失笑地看着保镖，他不发一言，摆摆手就当告别了。

反正总会有机会再见面的，じゅういち君。

目送孙英宰搭上计程车离开后，李柱延才把大门关上。

手中的名片被他随意地扔在了玄关上，他根本不打算细看名片上的头衔有多么的显赫。他努力地抬起快要没有力气的腿，步履蹒跚地回到了他的卧室里。

把身体扔进了枕被里，目光最后所及处，是原木色茶几上厚厚的福泽谕吉。显然是孙英宰懒得等他开价，以远超于市场价的厚度，直接把钱扔在了茶几上。

李柱延已经不想再思考了，也无法再思考了。连续两日激烈的性爱让他现在的身体已经极度疲惫，但他的脑子不允许他就这么轻易地闭上双眼休息。

从答应孙英宰的时候开始……呵呵呵，他对着空气自嘲地笑了笑。

李柱延啊李柱延，你究竟在干什么？

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：じゅういち可以译成十一。


	2. 自由恋爱的街道02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP: All11向，柱受向  
> Warning: AU+严重OOC，有年龄操作，没有节操和底线，通篇是雷，接受再看。  
> 请勿上升真人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为6711。  
> 有少量三观不正没有道德节操的情节，接受再看。

金泳勋是被拍醒的。

少女般柔柔的声音在耳边响起，“哥哥，天光啦。”

昨晚饮入的大量酒精此时此刻正在作用于他的大脑，宿醉后的头痛不断地袭击着他的神经。金泳勋撑开了沉重的眼皮，虽然大脑还不甚清醒，睡得迷迷糊糊的他还是准确地拿起了放在床头的钱包，随意抽起了相当厚度的钱就随便往一个方向扔了出去，接着又把自己埋入了鹅绒被里。

昨晚睡了多久？两个小时有吗？

大脑的疼痛让金泳勋无法理智地思考任何的问题。

床尾窸窸窣窣地响了一阵，又安静了下来。少女的手若柔荑，不轻不重地又拍了拍金泳勋身上的鹅绒被，可爱又青春的脸蛋挂着灿烂的笑容，“多谢哥哥，哥哥下次来玩嘅时候，记得再来揾我啊~*”

甜腻腻的尾音让金泳勋皱了皱眉，遂又睁开了眼睛，少女漂亮娇嫩的脸蛋在他眼前放大。他一言不发，摆了摆手就叫她离开了。

等房门关闭的声音响起，房间内再次回归宁静，金泳勋的神智又再次陷入了混沌当中。

实际上他并没有睡很久，二十分钟不到的时间，金泳勋便又从混沌当中清醒过来。手无力地揉了揉太阳穴，但并没有什么用，头痛依然袭击着他的神经。

他坐在床上好一阵子，终于想起自己现在是在香港，昨晚和几个香港人谈了几单生意回来，还找了个清纯妹妹陪了自己一晚上。

说起来，那个女孩子挺好的，上翘的眼尾和微翘的嘴唇看起来十分清纯。回想起昨晚他和她火辣的场面，连冷漠如冰的金泳勋也难得沉浸在这场翻云覆雨里。

他揉了揉有些凌乱的头发，很快就把昨晚的事情抛在了脑后。毕竟这几天还有事要忙，那个少女也不过是过眼云烟。

只是他的脑子里开始重复出现一些画面。

上翘的眼尾。

微翘的嘴唇。

他。

但不是他。

莫名有些恼怒，金泳勋又皱了皱眉。他这次都特意出远门不带他了，怎么还惦记着他？

金泳勋对这样的自己十分的不满。故意拖慢节奏梳洗，手机里的音乐声调到最大，试图把脑子里的那个人从脑海里赶出。

当流水从自己脸颊划过下巴的时候，金泳勋一瞬间以为自己已经冷静了下来。

吃着room service送来的早餐，浏览完一轮邮件，穿上熨帖的西装，坐上豪车去应酬，在觥筹交错的晚宴上谈笑风生。

循环往复。

只是接下来的晚上，他的床边不再有别人。

金泳勋并不是特意要这样做。他本来就是个睡眠质量不太好的人，床边有陌生人对于他来说反而会更加睡不着。

已经躺平在床上的他又再次失眠。金泳勋只好开始数羊，无趣，也无用。

他又想起那晚的少女，其实他已经记不清她的脸了，只觉得她当时穿的那套校服和他母校的校服有些相像。蓝格子裙，白衬衫，深色的细带领结，他还记得当时有个女学生也是带着和那晚少女头上相似的发夹，站在篮球场边上勇敢地向刚下球场的李柱延递上矿泉水。

篮球场上的观众一阵起哄，而同样站在篮球场边上的金泳勋则是十分安静，一动不动地看着李柱延笑着接过女学生递来的矿泉水。那个笑容比大晴天的太阳更加刺眼，刺得金泳勋垂下了头，转身离开了球场。那瞬间，他觉得自己不应该出现在那个场合，所以他选择了离开，宁愿回去花圃照顾他的花花草草。

他还记得篮球赛结束后还是李柱延跑来找他。软绵绵的韩语语调，带着有点糯糯的尾音，李柱延笑得眉眼弯弯地和他说。

“哥哥，怎么不看我打完下半场啊？”

他已经忘了自己是怎么回答他了，只记得自己搂住了李柱延的肩膀，他略高的体温从金泳勋指尖开始漫延，从手腕，到手臂，再到左胸上方，把金泳勋整个人从冷冰冰的状态融成了水。

然后金泳勋就睁开了眼，他醒了。

窗外的天空还暗着，刚睡醒的金泳勋用力地揉了揉太阳穴，好让自己头脑清醒得快一点。他冷冷地看了眼放在床头的手表，泛着金色光芒的时针从他睡着开始算，仅仅前进了两格数字。

现在的他已经无法再入睡了，只好起床，再循环往复地把前几日的晨间常规重演一遍。

金泳勋深深地吸了口气，脑子里的思绪已经乱如麻团。所幸的是，今日他就会坐专机直接回大阪。

无法否认的是，他确实……有点想李柱延了。

想到回去就能见到他，平日外表冷冰冰的金泳勋也难得的柔和了许多。他还特意吩咐秘书，买一些香港特有的点心，和一瓶香水。

他记得李柱延很喜欢某牌子的木质调香水，虽然金泳勋一直不知道是哪个牌子。不过不要紧，反正什么木质调的香水喷在李柱延身上都很合称。

坚定，纯粹，温和。

和李柱延温和的性格一模一样。

下飞机之后他就直接回到了自家宅院。理所当然的，他认为李柱延会在家里等他回来。

跟随在金泳勋身旁的管家欲言又止，把话翻来覆去地在脑子里过了好几遍，最终还是选择了实说实话，“少主人，李先生这几晚并未在宅院里留宿。”

金泳勋皱了皱眉，竟然不在家吗？“他去哪里了？”

“李先生……自主人外出后就回自宅了。”

闻言的金泳勋不再皱眉，但面无表情的他更让人惧怕，无人能预估此时此刻金泳勋的想法。而空气仿佛被什么力量催化了，温度正陡然下降中。若不是管家是跟随已久，深知金泳勋的脾性，估计连他也会忍不住冻到颤抖。

生气的少主人实在太可怕了。

金泳勋是很生气没错，但并没有立马发作。他把买回来的点心交给了管家，让管家派给宅子里的仆人，香水则是被他自己拿走。

李柱延并不属于他，金泳勋知道的。

李柱延是飞翔在天空的鸿鹄。即使他被折翼了，被踩在地底里了，他依然是被金泳勋一直仰望的存在。

金泳勋自嘲地笑了笑，李柱延为什么是以保镖这种身份留在自己身边，理由他再清楚不过——因为他就是折了李柱延的翅膀、把李柱延狠狠踩在地底里的帮凶。

真是可笑。

结果金泳勋并未多说什么，只是退下了所有仆人，独自一人回到了书房里，把香水随便扔到某个角落，便把自己埋在工作中。

或许这样才能让自己冷静下来。

渐渐地，夜深了。金泳勋终于是感觉到疲累，仰躺在大班椅上的他脱下挂在鼻梁的金丝眼镜，正准备按一下累到有些发疼的太阳穴。但另一双温热的大手更快一些，力道不轻不重按在太阳穴上，仔细闻的话，还能闻到来者手腕上飘来一股若有似无的木质调香气。

是李柱延。

知道是李柱延回来了的金泳勋一言不发地接受着他的按摩，而李柱延也不发一语地按着。两个人看似默契地保持安静，谁也不张嘴说话。

最后还是李柱延开了声，“少主人……”

“我说过，只有我们两个的时候，你可以喊我泳勋哥。”

李柱延又沉默了下来，良久，才糯糯地憋出了一句泳勋哥。

闭着眼的金泳勋看似没有反应，不过迅速舒张开来的眉头眼额显示出他此时心情不错，“再按按吧，我喜欢柱延帮我按摩的力度。”

李柱延只好继续。等金泳勋被按舒服了后，他正准备抽回双手，却被金泳勋一把抓住了右手的手腕。

睁开眼睛的金泳勋直勾勾地盯着他头上李柱延的脸，眼神根本看不出任何工作后的疲惫。只是带着疑问，仿佛是在问李柱延为什么突然回了自宅。

此时的李柱延却选择了避开金泳勋的视线，但他并未挣脱开箍着自己手腕的手。随着钳制住自己手腕的力道越来越大，吃痛的李柱延弯下了腰，仿佛是在服软，却又一句话都不说。

“柱延不解释一下吗？回自宅的原因。”

见李柱延依旧沉默不语，金泳勋神色不变，但平静的眼神之中已经隐隐带上了几分狠厉，“那我就猜猜看好了。”

他一把拉过李柱延，任由对方姿势别扭地倒在他的怀里，单手的钳制变成双手的，这样的姿势可以让金泳勋能很近距离地观察到李柱延。

衣袖与领子之间挂着几丝若有似无的花香香气，俗艳的香味并不属于李柱延。而他的喉结处，有几个淡得几乎看不见的印子，看到这里的金泳勋表情已经彻底冷了下来，审视的眼神像是冷冽的寒风刮过李柱延的每一寸肌肤。

“我去了飞田新地的场子，看了几天……”

“那里离我家比较近，我就回家住了。”

又是一阵沉默。

金泳勋不置可否，他换了个姿势，把李柱延彻底圈在自己的怀里。而钳制李柱延手腕的力道并未放松，眼睛则是一遍又一遍地扫过李柱延，试图在他的脸上找出没有骗人的证据。

很快，李柱延的手腕就又被金泳勋掐得生疼，他知道金泳勋想知道的不止这些。

李柱延从未有过想要骗金泳勋的想法，他也无法在金泳勋面前撒谎，只是说出来的话……他不知道金泳勋会怎么想。

最后他还是选择了坦诚。

“我在看场子的时候，有客人指名要我。”

“我打了电话，却没有人接听……我问管家，他说少主人外出了。”

“后来我就答应了那位客人的要求……还有这几天所有的酬金……我刚才已经转交给了财务部部长，他说会这笔钱会抵扣我的债务……”

“你就那么讨厌留在我身边吗？”

金泳勋直接打断了李柱延的辩解，刚才的狠厉已经不复存在，只余下了一抹灰色，蒙在了金泳勋的表情上。

“……我……请少主人不要误会。”李柱延垂下了眼，“我只是想把当年欠下少主人的钱，多还一些罢了。”

李柱延的这句话像是一把利剑，生生地把近乎拥抱在一起的两人劈开。

而房间内的空气再次安静了下来，即使窗外有微风拂过，也无法把这静默的氛围掀出一丝涟漪。

无言了许久，金泳勋始终无法在李柱延的表情上看出任何欺骗的痕迹。最后他选择了放开李柱延，“我知道了。”

“今晚，你侍寝吧。”

语毕，金泳勋便不再动作，任由李柱延主动脱下他的衣服。

往常，他们两个会在鸳鸯浴前就纠缠在一起，或者浴后在床上颠鸾倒凤。

李柱延所有的床笫之私都是金泳勋一点一点的培育出来，李柱延那漂亮又多情的眼睛只会看着他，曼妙的腰肢和笔直的长腿也只会在他的身下摆动，温热的大手时常会紧紧地搂住金泳勋的脖颈。只有那个时候，金泳勋才会肯定并且相信，自己是李柱延的唯一。

但他今日并不想和李柱延做。

望着手足无措地僵站在床边的李柱延，或许他以为今晚要像往常那样“浴后侍寝”吧。但金泳勋想要的，也不过只是抱着李柱延睡觉罢了。

不是他嫌弃了，或者洁癖发作了。

他只是又回想起刚才李柱延对他说的话。原来李柱延真的不想留在他的身边，所以才会那么着急地，想要把两人之间难以算清的债务赶紧结清。

明明这并不是金泳勋想要的。

或者，他自己想要什么，金泳勋自己也还没想清楚吧。

但即使是这样，在债务还未清算完的这段时间，李柱延还是会留在他身边吧。

这样想的话，心情好像就没那么难过了。

用鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭李柱延后颈，属于李柱延的体味窜进了金泳勋的鼻腔，这种让人安心的味道让他紧绷的神经逐渐放松了下来。而挂在李柱延腰上的手臂又紧了紧，把刚才僵站在床边、现在僵硬地躺在床上的李柱延又往自己的怀里靠了靠。

即使只能维持这样的状态，也不要紧。

李柱延还在就好。

今晚，金泳勋一夜无梦到天明。

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *翻译：多谢哥哥，哥哥下次来玩的时候，记得再来找我啊~


	3. 自由恋爱的街道03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此篇为6711。

在被窗外的阳光刺醒的那一瞬间，李柱延感觉到眼前一片黑暗，很快又恢复了清明。

窗外的阳光洒在了那个人身上，把他那被上帝偏爱的五官描绘出了一层金边。脑中迅速飞过不少美好的形容词，却没有一个形容词能完全贴合金泳勋。

李柱延的大手挠了挠头，算了，这并不重要。反正再多的赞美和喜爱，对于金泳勋来说都是一样的。

都是一样的不重要。

他从床上起身后便安静地离开卧室，轻手轻脚地走入浴室里梳洗。而床上的金泳勋则是沉浸在梦境里，只是在李柱延离开后，他仿佛是遇上了梦魇，眉头渐渐蹙起。

等到李柱延从浴室出来，只见到半梦半醒的金泳勋呆坐在床上，蓬松的双人床鹅绒被被他皱巴巴地紧裹在身上，手上还抱着李柱延睡过的枕头。蹙紧的眉间，即使在李柱延靠近后也未曾松开半分，而迷蒙的眼睛透露出些许无来由的委屈。

外人看到这样的金泳勋或许会大吃一惊，毕竟是在商场上雷厉风行的铁腕人物，私下竟有如此孩子气的一面，这画面根本无法想象。

见到此状的李柱延反倒是见怪不怪。他坐在床边，拍了拍金泳勋裹在被子里的后背，力道轻得仿佛是在抚掉被子上并不存在的灰尘。他用像哄小孩子一般的语气，柔柔地唤着金泳勋的名字，“泳勋哥，天亮啦。”

金泳勋像是没有听到李柱延的声音，他依旧保持坐着的姿势，一动不动地抱着枕头，甚至本来有些迷蒙的眼睛还渐渐闭合了起来。良久，才闷闷地在被子里应了一句，“嗯……抱……”

李柱延暗暗叹了口气，他深知金泳勋的起床气又发作了，而此时最佳的应对方案，则是只要按金泳勋所说的那样做就好了。所以他张开双臂，堪堪搂住裹在被子里的金泳勋，嘴上还不忘提醒他今日的时间表。

裹在被子里的金泳勋的眉头依然紧蹙，但好歹眼睛是睁开了，他望向抱住他的李柱延，毫不掩饰地露出了不满的表情，小声地嘟嘟囔囔着，“柱延啊，抱……”

李柱延不是没看到金泳勋的不满，只是……他不确定金泳勋要的抱抱，是不是只是抱抱而已。他看向窗外，天色早已大亮，再不赶紧让金泳勋起床的话，怕是会赶不上定好的行程。

他缓缓地深吸了口气，像是下定了决心。松开了之前抱着被子和金泳勋的双手，李柱延准确无误地扒开了紧裹的被子，再迅速地搂紧金泳勋藏在被子里的腰。

此刻，两人身体与身体之间只剩下睡衣的布料阻隔着。虽然更亲密的事都做过了，但这种不涉及情欲的亲密姿势还是会让李柱延感到有些无所适从。或许是因为胸腔内偏左上方的心脏正逐渐加速，这状态有些不合时宜——至少他不希望金泳勋发现他现在在紧张。

正准备提醒时间不早了来分散注意力，话头却被金泳勋抢先截住了，“柱延的心脏跳得好快啊……”

“为什么会跳得那么快呢？柱延啊~”

“是因为柱延喜欢抱着我吗？”

李柱延一阵语塞，真是……哪壶不开提哪壶。“是因为被被子捂住鼻子了。”趁金泳勋还没来得及回话，李柱延迅速松开了双手后站起，他再三提醒金泳勋时间已经不早了，是时候起床准备了。也不知道金泳勋的起床气下去没，不过见他笑得眉眼弯弯的样子，至少是清醒过来了。

“哦？原来如此啊~”

“是的。”李柱延绷直了背，无惧于金泳勋带着玩味的审视，转身拿起管家早前准备好的热毛巾就给金泳勋擦脸，这下终于彻底挡住了他的视线。“泳勋哥，时间不早了，早上10点还有会议。”

金泳勋含糊地答了几句便不再赖床，自动自觉地去浴室里梳洗。而终于得了闲的李柱延立马开始换衣服，惯常的黑色衬衣黑色领带黑色西装。他熟练地把管家准备好的衣服一件一件摊开，等着金泳勋出来后就能迅速帮他换衣。

但真等到金泳勋出来的时候，李柱延又深深吸了好几口气，才忍住了要扭过头捂住脸的冲动——毕竟这具把他操到不知道高潮了多少次的身体现在正大剌剌地站在自己面前。此时此刻的李柱延只能眼观鼻鼻观心，一脸正色地给金泳勋一件一件得穿上衣服，仿佛刚才的清晨裸男冲击并不存在。当然，他也自动无视了金泳勋那副看好戏的表情。

黑色竖纹的套装很好看，正在帮金泳勋系领带的李柱延心想。本身就瘦高的身材被衬得更加挺拔，仔细打理过的头发下是精致帅气的脸蛋。不清楚事实的外人或许以为他是哪家的纨绔子弟，而这人，却是金家的实际掌权人，真实的霸道总裁。

“柱延是不是觉得我很帅？”

李柱延垂着头，以沉默应对头顶上那带点调戏成分的问句。即使事实确实如此，他也不会说的，李柱延默念道。

金泳勋笑了笑，心情似乎很好，连无意识哼出的鼻音都带了点俏皮的意味。他完全不介意李柱延的沉默不语，反而趁他没有防备，迅速地用右手固定住李柱延的后脑勺后，准确无误地吻上他微翘的嘴唇。

突然兴起的吻没那么多的黏着，仔仔细细地舔咬过肉乎乎的唇瓣后，金泳勋便松开了李柱延。

反观李柱延，大脑还未反应过来自己被亲了，身体倒是很自然的接受了。还在发懵的双眼有些茫然，对方则是笑眯眯地解释道，“因为柱延很可爱，所以想要亲你。”

反射弧比较长的李柱延在沉默了几秒后，终于是反应过来。现在的他，应也不是，不应也不是，只好无奈地叹了口气，“泳勋哥……”

金泳勋依旧是那副笑眯眯的模样，还顺势给李柱延顺了顺根本没乱的头发，“嗯，柱延陪我吃早餐吧。”没等李柱延说些什么，他便牵起了他的手，领着人往外走了。

望着自己宽大的手被他白细的手握着，下意识已经顺从地跟着金泳勋走的李柱延只能无言地苦笑。

什么啊……又不是什么热恋中的情侣……

不要再做这些让他误会的事了。

明明金泳勋又不爱他。

他几不可闻地叹了口气，只好认命。

TBC.


End file.
